


Home in the Dark

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [6]
Category: Subnautica (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, GhostLeviathan!Kuron, Hunters & Hunting, Jellyfish!Lance, M/M, Migration, Protectiveness, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: In the abyss Lance protects a very important pearl.In the abyss Kuron protects the only things that matters to him.While the other protect them all.





	Home in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had while playing Subnautica. An amazing game that I adore playing all the time! For those who don't know it. It's like a survival game based on underwater. The imagination in the creatures and the scenery helped me create so many ideas! 
> 
> This is one that I've been thinking about. Especially since Kuron doesn't get a lot of attention. haha. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! Also please give the game a shot! It's a lot of fun and not that expensive.

Lance knew that many assumed there was nothing in the darkness of the ocean. Many assumed that there could be no life where no light existed. That the darkness just swallowed everything that was unfortunate to fall into it’s depths. 

When he was just a young little guppy his mother would explain to him the horrors that were in the deep. Wastelands that seemed to have no end, food being scarce and creatures that could only come from the deepest of nightmares.

To be fair his mother wasn’t really wrong.

“Oh! I think I caught a crab!” Lance chirped, looking down at his many beautiful tentacles to see a small crab struggling for a moment before dying with Lance’s stings.

Lance slowly moved the tentacle up and pouted at seeing the tiny little crab. Wasn’t even worth being a little snack for him. So he let the small grab go from his glowing tentacle and watched as it sunk past the light his body made.

But, he knew by the swift movement in the water that someone else took the bounty he had caught. The merman didn’t mind and soon swam away from the sandy bottoms. His elegant glowing body swimming higher and higher while his hands carefully protected the large circular sphere in his grasp.

He looked around the darkness with a little smile before he made his way in a random direction. His body moving along the waters while his light illuminated a large area.

It showed off a few other creatures that lived in the same world as him. Some instantly swimming away as soon the light touched their bodies. Others looking at Lance either curiously or with an intention that made him only slightly nervous.

“Don’t worry little pearl,” Lance whispered, cradling the glowing sphere close to his chest as he continued his journey.

For there was always a hunt for food and Lance was starting to get really hungry. So he spread out his tentacles in hopes of catching something a bit larger than his thumb.

Suddenly a loud siren-like screech echoed in the darkness making Lance look to his left. Immediately, all the creatures in the area that swam close to Lance scattered. Even some of the bigger creatures that Lance sensed scrambled away in terror.

This made the merman snicker as he moved his jellyfish body towards the general direction. The smell of food tickling his taste buds and making his stomach growl in earnest. In the distance, Lance saw something glowing before vanishing back into the darkness.

Almost like a ghost or maybe a phantom that he heard a few land walkers talk about. But, unlike the rumors or word of mouth these two creatures were real.

Lance let out a soft cry as he continued to gently swim towards his destination. His species of merfolk were either fast swimmers or slow swimmers. Lance was a slow swimmer so trying to make any journeys at a fast pace were always met with some exhaustion.

This seemed to signal the two large beings in the water as Lance spotted one moving his way towards him. There were some flashes of bio-luminescence before once again darkness greeted Lance. It made ocean glowing blue eyes roll and Lance relaxes in order to make sure none of his poisonous tentacles would sting.

He felt a massive body wrap around his glowing one in an eel-like manner and Lance shivered as he felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap protectively around his waist.

“Kuro.” Lance laughed when he felt a face nuzzle his neck.

“We got food.” Kuro explained, using his mass to gently carry Lance faster towards the food source. Lance chirped with joy as he slowly saw the large corpse that was on the ground. It looked to already been half eaten by an even larger being that swam around them.

Lance didn’t mind as their main protector must be in perfect condition for there were other things much larger than it roaming in the darkness. Being out in the darkness there wasn’t really any place to hide and take cover in.

So attacks can come at any time.

It was something Lance didn’t like thinking about too often.

“Oh! Today’s feast is a squid!” Lance chirped with joy moving closer to the corpse. There were whale teeth all over the body and anyone can figure that the fresh kill was stolen by probably an angry whale that did all the work.

“Yes, a rare one,” Kuro explained, moving just a bit in order to rip off a chunk. His body still curled around Lance’s large flowing body as he continued to ripe easy chunk for them to eat.

They needed to eat as much as they could before moving on. The smell of fresh kill will attract more predators and Lance’s guardians didn’t want to stay for long. While they could hold their own and were feared by most there were creatures that were much stronger than them in the dark.

Not only stronger but ancient.

So Lance ate until he felt like he was going to burst. His swimming becoming almost lethargic as Kuron gently swam away from the corpse with Lance in his stronghold.

“Where is Ghosty?” Lance asked, looking around the darkness for a sign of their other companion. A loud almost screeching like the sound was heard from behind and Lance chuckled as a long glowing body swam over them.

The Ghost Leviathan looking around the area for any threats before swimming leisurely above the two mermen. Lance purred in delight at being so close to his pod members and he looked down at the pearl with great delight.

“How are they?” Kuron mused, looking at Lance and the pearl with a fond expression.

“Good, but it will still take time,” Lance informed, rubbing the pearl with love and affection.

The Ghost Leviathan made a small rasping noise from above that sounded both disappointment and understanding. It made Lance give out soft chirps of reassurance as he placed his hand on the smooth glowing skin that glided above them.

He then rubbed his cheek against Kuron’s, whom instantly purred at the affection, before he raised up the glowing pearl in his hands.

“I can’t wait for this one to be born,” Lance explained, holding the bright orb close to his chest.

“… I as well...” Kuron whispered, making Lance cringe just a bit.

The details of Kuron’s past were foggy and even the merman didn’t know all the details. Ghosty was also a very tight lip on the issue so no answers would really come from her.

All Lance knew is that Kuron’s people were attacked.

He along with the small egg in his hands were the remaining survivors.

It was the reason why they didn’t stay in one place for long. The reason why they had to be almost scavengers or be brutal to even the curious that gaze upon them. The reason why they have to be cautious and always assume the worst.

They didn’t know if whatever killed Kuron’s people were still out there.

Again, it was a thought Lance didn’t like to think about.

“Where are we going next?” Lance asked, making Kuron hum in contemplation. But, the question was answered by Ghosty as the creature let out a low screech and made the group turn towards the south.

“Are you sure?’ Kuron asked, a bit worried about the egg. It was already cold in the deep ocean and if they head towards the south the waters will be even worse. But, it was the time of year where food will be plentiful in the cold waters and not many predators go there.

Meaning there wasn’t much competition for food.

At least, one that would be a match for Kuron and Ghosty.

“Don’t worry Kuron. My power keeps the egg at a healthy temperature at all times.” Lance explained, grinning at the beautiful sphere.

Their little pearl.

“…. Alright… but, if we’re going to higher waters we do it during the day and hide in the ice at night.” Kuron explained, making Lance chirp in agreement as they started making their journey. The jellyfish purring in delight as he continued to rub against Kuron.

Their light glowing brightly in the darkness before completely going out.


End file.
